filmationghostbustersfandomcom-20200215-history
Prime Evil
Prime Evil was the self appointed leader of ghosts. Prime Evil resided at Hauntquarters somewhere in the Fifth Dimension/Ghost Limbo. Personality He was by all accounts a nasty, evil ghost with a dominating personality. He sometimes made an extremely harsh electrical static sound while he spoke. Prime Evil tended to be petty and unforgiving and had no tolerance for failure with his underlings. He was also known for creatively punishing said ghostly minions' failures in delightfully karmic ways. For example, in "The Headless Horseman Caper," Fangster receives Vampire Fleas for his failure. At other times, though, he'd simply zap them to a pile of dust. Appearance Prime Evil looked like a cyborg version of Skeletor in flowing, scarlet robes. He had a Jacob's Ladder in lieu of actual teeth; it sparked when he's especially angry. Several episodes depict Prime as being nothing more than a robe with head and arms attached! History He drove Jake Kong family to close a mine they had (from episode "The Headless Horseman Caper"). Prime Evil's first encounter with the Ghostbusters happened as the Senior Ghostbusters were training the next Ghostbusters in the mine. Prime Evil ended up trapped in the mines locked vault 100 years along with Brat-A-Rat. However, he eventually managed to get out after lying to Belfry by telling him he was a trapped bat. Abilities Prime Evil is described in Our Buddy Fuddy as one of the greatest wizards who ever lived, second only to Merlin. His powers are indeed great; in most episodes he's completely immune to the Ghost Dematerializer. He's even shown to have the power to rematerialize his henchmen who've been affected by the weapon, although he often chooses to delay doing this out of sheer spite. Trivia * In the original concept sketches, Prime Evil was designed as a more traditional Grim Reaper-type figure, or at least strongly inspired by Mumm-Ra from Thundercats. * Prime Evil has an overbearing sister named Prime Ordeal (Who calls him "Itchy") and a bratty nephew, whom his sister only refers to as "Snookums". Appearances I'll Be A Son of a Ghostbuster (Part I) Frights of the Roundtable (Part II) No Pharaoh At All (Part III) The Secret Of Mastadon Valley (Part IV) The Ones Who Saved The Future (Part V) Witch's Stew Mummy Dearest Wacky Wax Museum Statue of Liberty The Ransom Of Eddie Spenser Eddie Takes Charge A Friend In Need No Mo' Snow Prime Evil's Good Deed The Headless Horseman Caper Banish That Banshee Rollerghoster He Went Brataway Runaway Choo Choo Dynamite Dinosaurs Ghostbunglers My Present To The Future The Beastly Buggy Belfry Leads The Way Going Ape (mentioned only) The Haunting Of Gizmo Ghostnappers Inside Out The Sleeping Dragon (mentioned only) Outlaw In-Laws Our Buddy Fuddy Train To Doom-De-Doom-Doom The Princess And The Troll (mentioned only) Second Chance Tracy Come Back Doggone Werewolf That's No Alien Country Cousin Knight Of Terror The Girl Who Cried Vampire Little Big Bat Really Roughing It The Bad Old Days The Curse Of The Diamond Of Gloom The Bind That Ties Like Father Like Son The Fourth Ghostbuster Whither Why (mentioned only) A Cold Winter's Night Father Knows Beast (mentioned only) Back To The Past Pretend Friends The Haunted Painting Maze Caves The Way You Are Gallery FGB00-05.png|Prime Evil Pissed OriginalPrimeEvil.png|Concept illustration of Prime Evil FGB04-06.png|Prime Evil with Brat-a-rat Prime_evil_3.jpg|Prime Evil Facepalm Category:Ghostbusters Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ghost